Bloody Vampire
by Akira-Bellachan
Summary: "Kazune, Ibumu sudah dibunuh." / "Untuk apa katamu, tentu saja karena tugas mereka untuk membunuh para vampir. Memang itu kan tujuan dibentuknya Hunter." / "Membunuh vampir berdarah murni adalah hal yang dianggap paling tabu dalam dunia vampir…" / Spesial prekuel Fanfic Vampire Game. Please RnR!


**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, apa kabar semua? Rasanya sudah seabad Bella nggak _update_ _fanfic_ lagi.

Kazusa : Lebay, baru tiga minggu saja dibilang seabad. Dari mana coba? (_sweatdrop_)

Bella : Oh ya bagi yang terkena musibah banjir, tanah longsor, gempa bumi, dll. Yang sabar ya, Kota Bella juga terkena musibah banjir, tapi untungnya rumah Bella enggak. Apalagi ditambah sinyal internet yang suka _error_. Parahnya, bensin dan bahan pangan yang sudah langka di kota Bella karena jalan antar kota pada terkena banjir. Huff, semoga musibah ini cepat berlalu. Amin…

Kazusa : Puk puk yang sabar ya _author_ (sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak _author_)

Bella : Oke, kita sudahin saja curcolnya. Dari tadi kita sudah banyak membuang waktu.

Kazusa : Padahal siapa juga yang mulai curcol duluan.

Bella : (Men-_death glare_ Kazusa) _Minna_, _fanfic_ ini sebenarnya prekuel dari _fanfic_ Vampire Game. Bisa dibilang ini cerita sebelum _fanfic_ Vampire Game dimulai alias _flashback_-nya.

Kazusa : Awalnya _author_ mau bikin _fanfic_ ini jadi _one shoot_. Tapi tak tahunya ceritanya jadi lebih panjang dari yang diperkirakan. Jadinya dibikin _two shoot_ deh.

Karin : _Author_, kenapa ceritanya nggak digabungin sama _fanfic_ Vampire Game saja? (Tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah Bella dan Kazusa)

Bella : Setan?!

Kazusa : Maklampir?!

Karin : Ugh kalian jahat banget sih ngatain aku setan sama maklampir (langsung pundung di pojokan)

Bella : Hehehe maaf Karin, habisnya kamu datang tidak diundang, pulang tak diantar.

Kazusa : Memangnya Karin jalangkung! (_sweatdrop_)

Karin : _Author_, pertanyaanku tadi belum dijawab.

Bella : Iya ya, kalau kalian tanya kenapa, karena kalau ceritanya ini dimasukin di tengah-tengah cerita Vampire Game rasanya aneh karena di Vampire Game sendiri ceritanya sudah masuk ke konflik. Jadi nggak lucu kan kalau tiba-tiba masuk ke _flashback_. Tapi tenang saja, di Vampire Game juga masih dijelasin tapi nggak secara lengkap seperti di cerita ini.

Karin : Oohh, aku mengerti sekarang. Nah _minna_, kalau kalian penasaran. Cepat baca ya! _Have nice read_!

* * *

**Title : **Bloody Vampire

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Bloody Vampire~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Mystery

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **"Kazune, Ibumu sudah dibunuh." / "Untuk apa katamu, tentu saja karena tugas mereka untuk membunuh para vampir. Memang itu kan tujuan dibentuknya _Hunter_." / "Membunuh vampir berdarah murni adalah hal yang dianggap paling tabu dalam dunia vampir…" / Spesial prekuel Fanfic Vampire Game. Please RnR!

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Bloody Vampire~**

**_7 tahun sebelum cerita Vampire Game dimulai…._**

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah ruangan tampak ada tiga anak kecil. Dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Di antara mereka bertiga ada dua anak yang memiliki paras yang hampir mirip. Keduanya juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama yaitu _blonde_ dan memiliki iris mata yang sama yaitu biru _sapphire_. Keduanya tampak mempeributkan sesuatu dan satu anak yang memiliki rambut _indigo_ panjang hanya menjadi penonton ketidakakuran kedua anak kembar tersebut.

"Kazusa, kau kan anak perempuan. Kenapa tidak main boneka sama Himeka saja," ujar si anak laki-laki satu-satunya diantara mereka.

"Tidak mau, aku maunya main ini!" seru si perempuan yang memiliki paras yang sama dengan si anak laki-laki sambil berusaha merebut PSP dari tangan si anak laki-laki itu. Tapi gagal karena si anak laki-laki langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan kembarannya.

"Kazusa, Kazune. Kenapa kalian tidak memainkannya secara bergantian saja," usul si _indigo_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"TIDAK?!" seru mereka berdua serempak.

KRIEETT (suara pintu terbuka)

"Agh itu pasti Ayah dan Ibu!" seru Kazusa yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu begitu mendengar suara itu. Bahkan ia sampai melupakan perdebatan kecilnya tadi dengan Kazune.

"Dasar Kazusa, seenaknya sendiri saja!" omel Kazune seraya ikut keluar dari ruangan itu.

Si indigo atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Himeka hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah kedua sepupunya ini sambil berjalan mengekori Kazune.

"Ayah, selamat datang di rumah!" seru Kazusa yang rupanya sudah turun ke lantai satu dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyambut Ayah, sayang," ucap Kazuto lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kazusa. "Oh ya dimana kakakmu dan juga Himeka," lanjut Kazuto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kazusa.

"Mereka berdua ada di sana," ujar Kazusa seraya menunjuk Kazune dan Himeka yang hanya menonton dari lantai atas.

"Ayah, Ibu mana?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari Kazusa sukses membuat raut wajah Kazuto berubah.

"Ibumu, dia…."

"Kazuto, sebaiknya kita segera mulai pertemuannya," ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut caramel dan memakai kacamata yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kazusa.

"Egh ada Paman Taka di sini dan …. Ayah, kenapa ada banyak orang disini!" seru Kazusa kaget begitu melihat ada banyak orang-orang yang dikenal dan tidak dikenal, yang pasti mereka semua adalah vampir. "Ayah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazusa bingung.

Tapi bukannya Kazuto yang menjawab pertanyaan dari putri kecilnya ini. Tapi Taka lah yang menjawab seraya mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Kazusa.

"Kazusa, tolong ajak Micchi main ya," pinta Taka sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

Kazusa baru menyadari keberadaan teman sepermainannya yaitu Micchi dan di samping Micchi juga ada Jin.

"Kazusa, kau bisa kan menemani mereka dulu selama Ayah dan yang lainnya sedang rapat?" tanya Kazuto pada putri kecilnya.

Mau tidak mau, Kazusa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat hati. Setelah itu, ia pun mengajak Micchi dan Jin untuk naik ke lantai dua yang di sana sudah ada Kazune dan Himeka yang berdiri menanti.

* * *

**~Bloody Vampire~**

* * *

Sekarang ini kelima anak itu sedang duduk melingkar di kamar Kazune. Tampak mereka berlima sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Micchi, apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" tanya Kazune.

"Tidak, Ayahku cuma mengatakan kalau aku bisa bermain bersama kalian tanpa mengatakan apapun soal pertemuan ini," jelas Micchi.

"Ayahku juga mengatakan hal yang sama," sahut Jin.

"Aneh, entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaanku tidak enak," ucap Kazune.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," sahut Kazusa.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kalian. Lagipula memang sudah sewajarnya kan diadakan pertemuan rutin seperti ini," terang Jin.

"Iya juga sih, mungkin kau-" ucap Kazusa, namun langsung dipotong oleh Himeka.

"Darurat." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir manis Himeka.

"Apa maksudmu, Himeka?" tanya Micchi tidak mengerti.

"Egh itu… aku hanya merasa pertemuan kali ini lebih terkesan ke pertemuan yang diadakan secara mendadak," jelas Himeka.

"Aku sependapat dengan Himeka, tidakkah aneh jika tiga hari yang lalu sudah diadakan pertemuan dan sekarang diadakan pertemuan lagi. Bukannya itu waktu yang terlalu cepat," ujar Kazune berargumen.

"Hhmmm… kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Iya juga ya," ucap Micchi sambil mangut-mangut.

"Kalau benar ini pertemuan darurat berarti sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi," ujar Kazusa mengambil kesimpulan dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi memangnya yang sudah terjadi itu apa?" tanya Jin pada yang lain.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu daripada kita cuma duduk-duduk saja disini," usul Kazune.

"Apa?! Tapi kalau Ayah sampai tahu, dia pasti akan marah besar pada kita," ujar Kazusa masih ragu.

"Makanya jangan sampai ketahuan. Jadi siapa yang mau ikut?" tanya Kazune seraya beranjak pergi ke arah pintu.

Tampak Micchi dan Jin langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Kazune. Sedangkan Himeka, ia tampak sedikit bingung. Tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti jejak Kazune, Micchi, dan juga Jin. Sekarang tinggal Kazusa yang masih belum mengambil keputusan.

"Ayolah Kazusa, aku tahu kalau kau itu sebenarnya penasaran juga. Atau jangan-jangan kau takut ya," ujar Kazune seraya memasang senyum mengejek.

"Tidak, siapa juga yang takut. Baiklah, aku ikut dengan kalian," ucap Kazusa lantang.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka segera turun dan menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Mereka yakin kalau pertemuan diadakan di sana. Mereka menapaki anak tangga dengan langkah yang hati-hati. Setelah itu mereka segera menyusuri lorong panjang yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu ujungnya dimana. Tapi baru saja akan melewati belokan pertama, ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi.

"Akhirnya kalian turun ke bawah juga," ucap sebuah suara.

Meskipun disana minim cahaya, tapi Kazune dan yang lainnya sudah tahu siapa dan dimana orang tersebut. Terlihat jelas dari sepasang mata yang berwarna merah menyala.

"Rika, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kazune tajam.

"Lalu kau sendiri, sedang apa kalian datang rame-rame ke sini?" tanya Rika balik.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Kazune ketus.

"Hee… Kazune kau jahat sekali pada tunanganmu ini. Aku kan jadi sedih," ucap Rika sambil berpura-pura seperti orang menangis.

"Itu benar Kazune, dia kan calon istrimu. Jadi bersikaplah lembut padanya," goda Micchi.

"Hentikan Micchi, itu sama sekali tidak lucu," sewot Kazune.

"Huss Kazune, ngomongnya jangan keras-keras. Nanti mereka mendengar kita," ujar Himeka sambil menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya tepat di depan bibir mungilnya.

"Rika, sejak kapan kau ada di sini. Setahuku aku tidak melihatmu datang tadi," ujar Kazusa sedikit heran.

"Oh aku datang barusan tadi. Maaf kalau aku langsung masuk saja," ucapnya yang sudah kembali ceria. "Jadi sayang, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rika mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi seraya bergelayut manja di lengan Kazune.

"Menjauhlah dariku dan apa yang kau bilang tadi SAYANG. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai tunganganku!" seru Kazune sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Rika.

"Tapi Kazune, kita harus menikah nanti. Itu demi menjaga kemurnian darah ras _Blackrose_. Mengingat hanya keluarga Kujyou dan keluarga Karasuma saja yang tersisa dari ras_ Blackrose_. Kalau kita tidak menikah, maka ras _Blackrose _akan punah. AKu yakin bangsa vampir tidak mengnginkan hal itu sampai terjadi," jelas Rika panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Jadi sekarang LEPASKAN AKU!" seru Kazune kesal.

Rika hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kazune yang terus memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Rika mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sampai di samping telinga Kazune. "Kazune, Ibumu sudah dibunuh," bisik Rika lirih.

Sontak saja Kazune langsung diam, ia tidak lagi berontak pada Rika. Dia termangu, mencerna kata-kata yang barusan ia dengar.

"KAU BOHONG?!" seru Kazune keras.

"Kazune diamlah. Kalau kau terus berteriak, kita akan ke-" Kazusa tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya begitu melihat kondisi Kazune sekarnag ini.

Tampak tubuh Kazune bergetar seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang berat. Tangannya juga terkepal kuat, menampakkan buku-buku jarinya yang mulai memutih. Dan akhirnya 'sesuatu' itu keluar juga dari diri Kazune. Mata Kazune yang semula berwarna biru _sapphire _yang indah langsung berubah warna menjadi merah menyala yang menyeramkan. Dari sudut-sudut mulutnya, tampak dua gigi taringnya yang menjulur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kazune, kau kenapa?" tanya Himeka antara panik dan juga cemas.

Tapi Kazune menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Himeka. Ia malah menatap tajam ke arah Rika. "Apa maksud perkataanmu tentang Ibuku yang sudah dibunuh?" tanya Kazune geram.

Sontak saja perkataan Kazune barusa telah sukses membuat Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi, dan juga Jin terkaget-kaget. Sedangkan Rika hanya melepaskan diri dari Kazune dan kembali memasang wajah polosnya.

"Egh kau barusan bilang apa Kazune. Tante Suzuka dibunuh, itu tidak mungkin," ujar Micchi tidak percaya.

"Kazune, katakan kalau itu bohong. Ibu tidak dibunuh kan?" tanya Kazusa pada kakak kemabrnya ini.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada dia!" sahut Kazune seraya menatap sinis ke arah Rika.

"Rika, apa benar perkataanmu mengenai Tante Suzuka. Kau sedang tidak main-main kan?" tanya Jin tajam.

"Sayang sekali, sekarang ini aku sedang tidak bercanda," ucap Rika dengan raut wajah yang pura-pura menyesal. "Dan kalian tahu siapa yang sudah membunuh Ibumu," ujar Rika sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kazune tidak sabar.

"Orang tua Karin," ucap Rika dengan suara yang dibuat sepelan mungkin, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kazune dan yang lainnya.

"Itu tidak mungki, untuk apa orang tua Karin sampai membunuh Ibu segala," ujar Kazusa tidak percaya atau tidak mau memeprcayainya.

"Untuk apa katamu, tentu saja karena tugas mereka untuk membunuh para vampir. Memang itu kan tujuan dibentuknya _Hunter_," terang Rika.

"Darimana kau tahu semua ini?" tanya Kazune dingin. Sepertinya ia belum mempercayainya ucapan Rika sepenuhnya.

"Tentu saja dari orang tuaku. Yah… memang sih hal ini masih disembunyikan dan tidak banyak vampir yang tahu. Tapi Ayahku menceritakannya apdaku tadi, katanya Paman Kazuto tidak ingin hal ini sampai menyebar luas. Makanya sampai diadakan pertemuan mendadak ini," jelas Rika.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak memberitahu kami," ucap Kazusa lirih. Di sudut matanya sudah tergenang ait mata yang sudah bersiap-siapa jatuh untuk membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja ayahmu tidak mengatakan pada siapapun meski itu pada anaknya sendiri, karena kalian tahu kenapa?" tanya Rika seraya menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Micchi balik.

"Karena akan terjadi pertikaian besar antara pihak vampir dan pihak _hunter_ kalau sampai informasi pembunuhan ini bocor ke seluruh bangsa vampir," sahut Kazune menjelaskan.

"_Bingo_! Kazune, memang pintar deh," ujar Rika sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kanan Kazune.

"Lepaskan aku!" berontak Kazune.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Himeka tidak mengerti.

Rika langsung melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kazune. Wajahnya sudah berubah serius. "Membunuh vampir berdarah murni adalah hal yang dianggap paling tabu dalam dunia vampir. Apalagi jika pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh pihak _hunter_. Aku yakin pihak vampir tidak akan tinggal diam melihat ini. Mereka pasti akan menyerang para _hunter_ terutama untuk **membunuh keluarga Karin**," ujar Rika dengan memberi penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Itu tidak mungkin," ucap Kazune _shock_.

"Terserah kalian mau mempercayaiku atau tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan faktanya," ucap Rika cuek.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

Kami semua langsung terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya pertemuannya sudah selesai. Terlihat banyak orang yang sudah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Rika, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam.

"Ayah, aku ke sini cuma ingin bertemu Kazune kok," ucap Rika manja sambil mengapit lengan Kazune.

Kazune hanya merasa risih dengan kelakuan Rika yang sok manja padanya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang!" perintah Kirihiko pada anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Iya, Ayah," ucap Rika sambil memasang muka cemberut. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan menyusul Ayahnya yang sudah berjalan keluar duluan.

"Micchi, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Taka pada putranya, Micchi.

"Kau juga Jin, ayo pulang!" seru Ayah Jin, Toya ikut-ikutan juga.

"Ya Ayah," ucap Micchi dan Jin serempak.

"Teman-teman, sepulang ke rumah nanti aku akan tanyakan tentang kebenarannya," bisik Jin.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," bisik Micchi juga.

"Jin/Micchi, cepatlah!" seru Ayah mereka masing-masing.

"Sebentar Ayah," ucap Micchi dan Jin kompakan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok!" seru Jin sambil berlari menyusul Ayahnya.

"Daah Kazune, Kazusa, Himeka juga!" seru Micchi seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Kini keadaan rumah itu sudah sepi, semuanya sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Ayah, apa benar kalau Ibu sudah dibunuh?" tanya Kazusa memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

Tampak Kazuto sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan dari putri kecilnya ini. Namun, sedetik kemudian ekspresinya kembali tenang.

"Apa Rika yang sudah memberitahu pada kalian?" tanya Kazuto.

"Jadi benar kalau Ibu sudah dibunuh, Ayah!" seru Kazusa sambil menarik-narik baju sang Ayah.

Kazune dan Himeka langsung menenangkan Kazusa.

"Kalian sebaiknya kembali ke kamar kalian, hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian lekas tidur," ujar Kazuto sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayah, ceritakan pada kami. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" tanya Kazusa histeris sambil menarik-narik baju sang Ayah.

"Maaf Ayah belum bisa menceritakannya. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian cepat tidur, Kazune tolong antar Kazusa dan Himeka ke kamarnya!" seru Kazuto pada anak tertuanya.

Untuk beberapa menit, Kazune hanya terdiam. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera membawa Kazusa ke kamarnya dibantu oleh Himeka juga.

* * *

**~Bloody Vampire~**

* * *

**Skip Time**

**Kazune POV**

Aku hanya bisa berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku sedang berkecambuk, begitu juga dengan perasaanku.

Aku tak tahu apa aku harus menangis seperti yang dilakukan Kazusa di sebelah kamarku. Atau aku hanya diam saja. Sejujurnya aku juga merasa sedih, tentu saja siapa sih yang tidak sedih ketika orang yang sudah melahirkan kita pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi ada perasaan lain yang mengganjal dalam hatiku. Perasaan seperti kaget dan tidak percaya. Apa benar yang sudah membunuh Ibu itu orang tua Karin begitu mengingat mereka sudah berteman dengan orang tuaku. Yah, meskipun kami dari keluarga vampir dan mereka dari keluarga _hunter_. Tapi, mereka saling menjalin ikatan yang disebut pertemanan bahkan sebelum mereka mengetahui identitas mereka satu sama lain. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa aku, Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi, dan juga Jin bisa berteman baik dengan Karin, meskipun dia belum tahu identitas kami sebenarnya. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang tahu, soal kedekatan keluarga kami dengan keluarga Karin. Kami berusaha menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat agar tidak sampai ketahuan oleh pihak Vampir maupun pihak _Hunter_.

Selain Karin, kami juga mengenal beberapa orang dari keluarga _hunter_. Sebut saja Miyon, ia sahabat dekat Karin dan juga ada Yuuki, tetangga Miyon. Mereka bernasib sama seperti Karin, tidak mengetahui identitas kami. Coba saja mereka tahu, apa mereka masih mau berteman dengan kami. Yah, mungkin dari mereka semua hanya satu orang yang tahu identitas kami sebenarnya yaitu Akira, sepupu Karin. Entah kenapa dia memiliki penglihatan yang tajam pada apapun. Aku yakin jika ia sudah menjadi anggota _hunter_, ia akan menjadi _hunter_ yang paling 'berbahaya' dan 'ditakutkan' oleh bangsa vampir.

Aku langsung terbangun dari ranjangku. Kelihatannya Kazusa sudah berhenti menangis, yah meskipun masih terdengar isakan kecilnya. Seperti ia sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Ibu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju balkon kamarku. Sepertinya sedang terjadi badai salju yang hebat. Aneh sekali, padahal ramalan cuaca tadi bilang kalau hari ini cerah sepanjang hari. Yah, meskipun angin bertiup kencang. Tapi tidak mengurungkan niatku untuk keluar. Meski aku merasakan kulit tubuhku tertiup angin, tapi tidak membuatku merasa kedinginan. Hei, aku kan seorang vampire. Tentu saja aku memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat pada cuaca seburuk apapun itu.

Aku memegang pembatas balkon dengan erat seakan melampiaskan semua perasaanku saat ini. Aku menengadah menatap langit. Tampak rembulan bersinar dengan terang dan cantiknya. Tapi baru beberapa detik aku mengganggumi keindahan rembulan, mataku langsung membulat sempurna.

"_Full moon_. Jadi malam ini malam _full moon_?!" seruku kaget.

Entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Kepalaku bahkan terasa sangat pusing. Aku memegangi kepalaku berharap rasa pusingku akan berkurang.

'Ini gawat, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri,' batinku dalam hati.

"Aku mohon, tahan dulu. Jangan sekarang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat," ujarku pada diriku sendiri.

Berhubung aku masih vampir anak-anak. Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan rasa hausku pada darah. Bahkan terkadang aku bisa berubah begitu saja menjadi vampir tanpa sepengetahuanku seperti saat aku sedang marah. Apalagi ditambah dengan faktor _full moon_ yang membuat keinginan para vampir akan darah manusia semakin besar.

Aku bukan tipe vampir yang langsung menghisap darah manusia sesuka hati. Aku lebih selektif dalam mencari mangsa. Meskipun kebanyakan aku bergantung pada orang tua, karena aku masih kecil. Tapi kalau sampai mala mini aku berubah menjadi vampir. Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa mengontrol keinginanku untuk mencari mangsa sendiri apalagi di malam _full moon_. Dimana akan ada banyak _hunter_ yang berkeliaran yang siap membunuh vampir yang mereka temui. Sayang sekali, aku lebih memilih diam saja di rumah darimana berurusan dengan para _hunter_. Makanya jangan sampai aku berubah menjadi vampir. Aku mohon, jangan!

Tiba-tiba saja ada cairan berbau anyir yang ikut menerpa wajahku bersamaan dengan terpaan angin. Aku langsung mencolek pipiku untuk melihat cairan itu.

Darah

Deg

Tubuhku langsung terasa panas. Aku merasa keinginganku untuk menghisap darah semakin besar begitu mencium bau darah yang datang entah dari mana ini.

Krieet

"Kazune, kau di dalam?" tanya Kazusa yang langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamarku bersama dengan Himeka juga dibelakangnya.

"Ya, ada apa Kazusa?" tanyaku balik sambil memunggungi Kazusa.

"Egh itu… kami mau bicara sesuatu," ujar Kazusa terdengar gugup.

"Bicara apa?" tanyaku lagi berusaha tetap terdengar tenang. Meskipun sekarang ini aku sedang mengontrol nafasku yang mulai tidak teratur.

"Bisa tidak kalau kau masuk ke dalam dulu!" seru Kazusa sedikit kesal. Mungkin ia kesal karena sedari tadi aku meunggunginya.

"Egh itu…" Sekarang gantian aku yang gugup.

"Kazune kau kenapa, kau terlihat aneh tau." Kali ini gantian Himeka yang bersuara.

Setelah merasa nafasku kembali normal dan kepalaku tidak terlalu pusing lagi. Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarku.

"Tidak, aku cuma sedang menikmati udara malam saja," ujarku sedikit berbohong.

Kazusa dan Himeka hanya menunjukkan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian datang malam-malam ke kamarku?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Malam ini malam _full moon_ kan," ucap Kazusa lirih.

Aku tersentak kaget untuk beberapa detik, tapi setelah itu aku kembali memasang wajah tenang. "Terus kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku takut apa yang dikatakan oleh Rika tadi menjadi kenyataan," terang Kazusa.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memang benar sih aku juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Tapi untung saat ini menenangkan Kazusa adalah prioritas pertama. Mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Bisa saja emosinya masih tidak stabil dan sewaktu-waktu ia bisa berubah menjadi vampir seperti yang terjadi padaku tadi.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin semua kan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Ayah pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi. Aku yakin itu," ujarku lembut.

"Tuh kan Kazusa, aku bilang juga apa. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Jadi sekarang kita kembali ke kamar ya!" seru Himeka.

"Hmm ada satu hal lagi," ucap Kazusa tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Entah kenapa sejak tadi aku mencium bau darah dan itu berasal dari banyak orang," ujar Kazusa.

"Apa?!" Sontak saja aku dan Himeka terkejut mendengarnya. Kami segera mencoba mencium-cium di udara.

'Benar, baunya seperti darah. Berarti cairan tadi…'

"Kazusa, tapi aku tidak mencium apapun," ujar Himeka membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau ia berbohong. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas baunya darah. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kazusa cemas.

"Aku juga tidak mencium apapun. Jangan-jangan kau sedang haus ya. Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada Ayah," ujarku sambil bersiap-siap keluar kamar.

"Jangan!" seru Kazusa sambil memegang lenganku, mencegahku untuk pergi. "Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi saja. Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang sebelum otakku mulai ngelantur ke mana-mana. Ayo Himeka, kita kembali ke kamar!" ajak Kazusa seraya berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Iya," sahut Himeka seraya menghampiri Kazusa.

"Selamat tidur Kazune!" seru mereka serempak sebelum menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Tapi senyuman itu segera luntur, digantikan oleh raut wajah khawatir.

'Apa yang dikatakan Rika benar kalau bloody vampire tengah terjadi di luar sana!'

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**To Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session talkshow**

Karin : _AUTHOR_ JAHAT, KENAPA DI _FANFIC_ INI AKU NGGAK MUNCUL SAMA SEKALI!

Bella : Egh maaf Bella lupa bilang, kalau Karin nggak bakal banyak muncul di fanfic ini.

Karin : APA?!

JDER

Kazusa : Kenapa ada suara petir ya? (_sweatdrop_)

Karin : _Author_ aku nggak terima, pokoknya aku harus muncul di _part_ duanya.

Bella : Memang ada, tapi cuma sekilas doang.

Karin : Kejam?! _Author_ kejam! (sambil nangis-nangis gaje)

Bella : Heh jangan nangis, kalau Bella punya waktu. Bella bikinin deh yang dari sudut pandangnya pihak _hunter_.

Karin : Seriusan? (dengan mata bling bling)

Bella : Iya, nanti kamu, Miyon, Yuuki, sama Akira yang banyak muncul.

Kazusa : Berarti gantian aku, Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, dan Jin yang nggak muncul.

Bella : Yap betul. Bella kan orangnya mengutamakan keadilan sosial bagi seluruh rakyat Indonesia.

Kazusa : Kenapa jadi bawa pancasila segala (_sweatdrop_)

Karin : Yee. Nah _minna_, jangan lupa _review_ ya biar _author_ semangat buat bikin _chapter_ duanya dan juga _fanfic_ tentang para _hunter_.

Bella : Oh ya _minna_, Bella kasih cuplikan untuk _part _duanya ya. Ini dia, cekidot.

* * *

_"Pasti di antara kita sudah ada yang berkhianat. Tapi siapa?"._

_"Aku akan segera hentikan semua kekacauan ini"._

_"Ini tidak mungkin! Orang tua Jin sudah dibunuh!"_

_"Biarkan aku pergi Kazune, aku tidak mau ada korban yang berjatuhan lagi"._

_"Malam ini akan menjadi tragedi bloody vampire sekaligus bloody hunter"._

_"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum, padahal ORANG TUAMU TELAH MATI!?"_

_"Akan aku lakukan apapun agar aku bisa menjadi penguasa tunggal bangsa vampir dan menjadikan manusia sebagai budak sesuai keinginan Ayah"._

_"Ayah, kenapa kau tega membunuh orang tua Karin?"_

_"Selamanya vampir dan manusia tak akan pernah bisa bersatu"._

_"Akira, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku baru setelah itu kau boleh membunuhku"._

_"Matilah kau! MATILAH KAU?!"_

* * *

Karin : Igh kenapa ceritanya serem banget. Terus siapa coba yang bilang matilah kau matilah kau, kata-katanya ngeri banget.

Kazusa : _Author_, kayaknya aku bisa nebak jalan ceritanya ke depan *_evil smirk_*

Karin : Igh Kazusa nyeremin *langsung kabur ke_ backstage_*

Bella : Ya elah gitu aja langsung kabur. Oke _minna_, seperti itulah cerita _part_ duanya. Dialognya mungkin bisa berubah, tapi intinya sama kok.

Kazusa : Nah _minna_ jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_. Oh ya untuk kelanjutan _fanfic_ Vampire Game masih dalam proses pengerjaan.

Bella : Yap betul. Akhir kata-

Kazusa dan Bella : Sampai jumpa _minna_!


End file.
